The Interview
by LolaricxXo
Summary: Candis sits down with former co-king Brady and talks with him about his decision to leave the island, his brother and much more…the whole island including Boomer,Boz,Mason, Mikayla and Lanny are watching the interview live.


part 1

 _Candis sits down with former co-king Brady and is talks with him about his decision to leave the island, his brother and much more…the whole island including Boomer,Boz,Mason, Mikayla and Lanny are watching the interview live._

Candice: I'm here with the ex-co-king of Kinkow and brother of King Boomer and King Boz: Brady Parker! (audience is cheering) thank you for coming to my show Brady.

Brady: of course. Thank you for having me.

Candis: well, first of all I have to say you look marvelous.

 _He's wearing his hair as long as in the first season of PoK but is hair is much lighter it's almost dark blond. He's wearing black skinny jeans with metallic boots, a casual black t-shirt with a black-metallic bomber jacket. He also lost a lot of weight. People say he's almost too skinny already._

Brady: Thank you Candis. You look great as well.

Candis: thank you. I know Kinkow is dying to know what you've been up to the past two years and what were the reasons to give up the throne and leaving the island.

Brady: I'm glad I'm here to finally give those answers and I feel like I owe the island some explanations.

Candis: starting with the question everybody has been waiting for: why did you decide to leave the island and especially your brother Boomer? there are rumors you guys had a huge fight after the evil king situation, is this true?

Brady: No, I have to say it wasn't personal at all. You know I love my brother and the islanders and I always will. It was more like a decision I was holding on for years. I remember the day when Mason came to Chicago to bring us home and a part of me didn't even want to go because for me..Chicago was my home. I grew up there, I went there to school, I made some friends..and leaving all this behind was a huge deal for me.

Candis: so you weren't happy?

Brady: I was happy to see where I originally came from but I knew that I wouldn't be there forever.

Candis: Did you think you wouldn't be a good king?

Brady: well, yes, I think being a good king means that you will dedicate your life to the whole island, you can be as smart or as loyal as you want but if you're not a 100 percent there as a leader you can't lead this island.

Candis: so, all this time you were co-king you knew that you wouldn't be the twin who gets the throne?

Brady: I knew that my brother would be a better king. Like he said on our first day: he was born to be a king.

Candis: speaking of your brother King Boomer, do you think he's mad at you for leaving?

Brady: yes! And I don't blame him at all.

Candis: you're only left a letter to you brother...why not in person?

Brady: I was scared…and mostly because I didn't wanted him to hold me back. We were so close and I felt like if I would've told him that I wanted to leave the island…he would've find a way to talk me out of it. Writing a letter to explain everything felt right at this point.

Candis: King Boomer is watching right now since we're live. Do you have anything you want him to know?

Brady: ehm…yes…first of all I want to say I'm sorry…even though it doesn't make it any better I feel like he should know that…I never meant to hurt him or anybody on this island…I still care about the people and if he don't ever wanna talk to me again..I will respect that.

Candis: so, you don't regret your decision?

Brady: no, not at all…I'm happy with my life right now, except that I miss my brother and I would love to meet my other brother, but if I would've the chance to re-live the past, I wouldn't change anything.

Candis: wow, that's a statement. So what have you been up to the past two years? Kinkow wants to know.

Brady: well, first of all I finished school and went to college…but I'm also currently starring in a new live action sitcom which I'm very excited about.

Candis: So you're an actor now?

Brady: ever since I was a kid I've always wanted to be an actor. Boomer and I actually used to replay all of our favourite movies and made up funny sketches and stuff…so yea that's what I always wanted to do.

Candis: wow, I didn't know about that. Tell us more about that.

Brady: well, I have to say I was always a weird kid. I ran around with costumes like Harry Potter or dressed up as a character from 'the wizard of oz' for some reason…and I loved to go to broadway shows…I still do.

Candis giggles.

Brady: I know that's so weird.

Candis: so you're going to college and filming a tv show. Is there any time for hobbies or friends?

Brady: yes, actually most of my friends are part of the cast of the show so we get to hang out between takes or before filming…but mostly at the weekends we come together at my house and just chill listen to music or making up new characters just for fun.

Candis: so here I got some questions from the audience that I planned to read out later in the show but here's one I think I should read out now it says: I've always thought Brady is a player who is partying a lot and cares more about girls than about his job as co-king.

Brady: Woooow…oh my god that couldn't be more false.

Candis: what do you say?

Brady. Ehm… to be honest I'm not a party person…actually I'm really lame when it comes to partys because I would rather just sit home with a couple of friends than being in a room with a bunch of strangers….

Candis: and the rumor that you are a player?

Brady: oh god I think I'm the opposite of a player seriously…I only go out with people I really like and who are really special to me.

Candis: speaking of special people, besides your brother king Boomer, the Makoolas also were a huge part of your little island family or what do you like to call it?

Brady: yes, I would definitily call them a part of my family…they were always there for us. Mason mostly as adviser and as a father figure and Mikayla as a guard and a good friend. I really appreciate them and their work for the royal family…even though I have no idea what they think of me but I will always admire them.

Candis: that's so sweet, with that being said we're going in a quick break and we will be back in a few minutes when Brady Parker will answer questions that you guys send to me.


End file.
